


【铁虫】零点22分的情书

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Sparker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Relationships: Sparker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, ironspider
Kudos: 9





	【铁虫】零点22分的情书

【铁虫】零点22分的情书  
一见钟情Super Star铁x记者迷弟虫  
娱乐圈AU｜私设注意  
沙雕小甜饼，ooc预警。

“Tony! ”  
“Tony!!! ”  
“Tony!!!!!! ”  
交错的闪光灯不断亮起，男人从张扬无比的红色玛莎拉蒂中走出，考究至极的黑色西装与酒红色衬衫使他的魅力毫不掩饰地展现，暴露在快门声下，暴露在闪光灯前。在万众瞩目中，在欢呼与尖叫里，他摘下墨镜，缓缓走上红毯。  
“Tony! ”  
“Tony!!! ”  
“Tony!!!!!! ”  
即将迈入会场之前，他转过身来，望着相隔十数米被栏杆隔在场外的粉丝与记者们，在唇上竖起一根手指，做了一个“shh”的手势。  
他就这样站着，站在令人激动难眠的夜空之下，站在漫天闪烁的繁星之间，待喧闹渐渐平息下来之后，他垂下手臂，说：“This is for you, thanks for coming. ”  
伴随着360°无死角的一个巨大的飞吻。  
Tony背过身去的姿势干净利落，仿佛刚才给予场外一个极动人的飞吻、并使气氛再次从安静变得热烈的并不是他，他背负着比出场时强烈十倍的呼喊与叫声，走进会场。

“你确定真的没有问题么？”Peter躲在洗手间外的走廊里，小声地对话筒说。电话那边的Ned扶了扶额：“拜托，兄弟，你不是已经站在会场里面了吗？现在还在纠结这种问题？”  
“根据主编的安排，我今天早上就应该在德国了……”  
Ned叹了口气：“我不是正在德国么？”  
“我很感谢你跟我交换行程，Ned，但是……”  
“你为了见Tony Stark一面，才要求我跟你私下对换采访任务的，不是吗？”  
Tony的名字突然在耳边被提及，Peter连脸都微微红了起来，“我……”  
“你，Peter Parker，号角日报的记者，参加颁奖礼是为了获取新闻，并且争取采访到Tony Stark，”Ned说，“与你喜欢Tony Stark无关。”  
Peter一时不知道该说什么。  
“Take it easy, okay? ”  
“……好，好的。”我会努力的，他在心里偷偷说。

可是又有谁能够不喜欢Tony Stark、不为能够见到他而紧张呢？  
没错，Peter就是我们最顶级的影帝、超级电影明星、影视界最知名的天才与慈善家Tony Stark的忠实粉丝。  
坐在主编为Ned安排好的位置上，Peter还是觉得心虚，手不自觉地微微颤动着。天，居然还是前排！如果不是时机跟情绪实在不允许，他几乎想要跳起来高喊一句“Awesome”!他抬起手腕想看表，才想起来那只厚重的电子表早就在出门前被Aunt May摘下来了，理由是“穿正装的时候不能戴那种看起来一点都不成熟的手表”……脑海里还念着Tony为什么还不来。  
是的，Tony，其实他通常也在谈论时称呼这个人为“Mr.Stark”，但没有人知道，更多的时候，他会在心里偷偷地喊“Tony”。  
场外突然传来震耳欲聋的欢呼和尖叫声，Peter知道，Tony来了。  
他永远是人群中的焦点，最瞩目的那一个。  
Tony走进会场的时候顺手将墨镜别在胸前，Happy为他理了理领结，Tony毫不在意似的左右望望，仿佛是在找什么人。旁人看来，他俩似乎很亲近，但Happy是他的贴身保镖，两人也都早就习惯这样互动了。  
“旁人”之一的Peter持续地盯着不远处的Tony看，心里又激动又嫉妒。他是一个成年人，他是一个聪明理智的人，他是号角日报最杰出最富有才华的记者……但没有办法。  
他太迷恋Tony Stark了。  
Happy为他指了一个场内另一边前排的位置，Tony却皱皱眉，侧过去与Happy贴着耳朵说了两句，然后直直地向着正青涩又热烈地望着他的Peter走过来。  
Peter原本以为Tony是在找跟他坐在同一排的哪位熟人，还在为可以跟最心爱的偶像亲密接触而感到兴奋，直到Tony的目标越来越明显，Peter明明看见，Tony眼里的是他。  
Peter的手又开始不自觉地微微颤动着。  
Tony一步步地向他走近，在Peter想要开口打个招呼之前，Tony像是完成了一个恶作剧般突然转身，坐到了上一排Peter正前方的位置上。  
“……”  
Peter丝毫不觉得尴尬或者不满，Tony是他最喜欢的Super Star，他可从来没有想过自己能够亲眼看见他——Well，这也是他选择成为记者的重要原因之一。  
而现在，他的偶像，就坐在他前面！  
他跟Tony的距离，噢老天，他伸出手去就能触到Tony的发尖！  
没有跟他讲话真是太好了，Peter可不敢保证自己会说出什么话来，也许是一句“I LOVE You soooooo much, I can’t even imaging that I could met you today? ”不不不，不行，这听起来可太假了，今天是电影届最盛大的颁奖典礼！……  
Peter还在责怪自己刚才想要跟Tony打个招呼的想法过于莽撞，他前面的Tony却也不像表面看起来那么平静。  
从走进这里开始，他就觉得有一道目光长久地停在他身上。作为影视界最出色、最有爆点、以最短时间拿到最多奖项最快登上神坛的Super Star，与其说他习惯受到关注，倒不如说他不可能习惯不受到关注。  
但这道目光与其他的、他所习惯的目光都不一样。  
当他找到视线的来源，与Peter目光相接的时候，他便更能确信，这道目光是不一样的。  
不含任何勾心斗角的商业试探，没有任何令人不适的欲望请求，这目光似它的主人，年轻而热烈，青涩而真诚。  
如此珍贵。

“……以下将是今晚最激动人心的奖项！请嘉宾宣读最佳男主角的获奖者！”女主持人将话筒递给Nick Fury，Nick展开载明了获奖名单的纸筒，看了一眼又抬起头来，沉声道：  
“过去的这一年里，有相当多的优秀的演员为我们带来了非常多的美妙的作品。……而其中，最应该得到最佳男主角的人，他的名字就是——”  
“Tony Stark! ”  
掌声雷动，Tony站起身来，与身边的人握了握手，天！那是《Captain America》的主演Steve Rogers！有一位美人正在拥抱Tony，噢上帝，那是公认的动作片女王Natasha Romanoff！  
作为一名身负采访重任的专业记者，Peter此时是很应该掏出设备尝试在不影响别人的情况下拍摄一些高清照片的，主编给Ned的目标就是获取第一手资料，头版头条的位置都留出来了！  
但Peter不想这么做。  
他想要望着Tony，望着Tony走上领奖台，望着Tony得到那个名副其实的奖项。  
他不能，也不愿去破坏这一切。至少在这个时候，他与Tony的喜悦是相通的。  
尽管在场的大多数人都是。  
……你不能指望所有人都喜欢Tony Stark，但至少大多数人都切切实实地喜欢着Tony Stark，不是吗？  
Tony一步步地往Nick走过去，女主持人在一旁念着介绍语：“Tony Stark获得本届最佳男主角的角色是今年最热门的电影《Iron Man》，与Pepper Potts小姐共演，他所饰演的「Iron Man」正义、智慧且有担当，影片中这个增强马力的机器人的身体里跳动着一颗极富人性的心脏*，受到了非常多的喜爱……”  
“我很荣幸能够得到这个奖项。我将「Iron Man」这个角色看得非常重，在我心里，他甚至比我本人重要……”  
Tony从善如流地背出获奖词，说实话，他是一名专业演员，获奖当然是一件值得祝贺的事情，但相比于奖项，票房与口碑更能体现他作为演员的价值。  
男人的目光围绕着会场逡巡一周，落在了那个陌生的少年身上。  
Peter手都拍红了却不自知，他眼里只有台上光芒万丈的他的神明。  
他是真的喜悦至极，他今天来到这里就是为了Tony获奖的这一刻，不，他的生命就是为了Tony获奖而存在的！  
“……能获得这个奖项，是所有人对我的肯定。谢谢你们，在场的你们，以及镜头之后电视机前的你们，love you guys. 我希望以后都能站在舞台上，站在片场中，为这世界带来更多的我满意的令人喜爱的作品。”  
Happy有些惊讶，因为他看过很多次Tony的获奖宣言练习，从未有一次如此真诚。  
这就是Tony，真不愧是Tony！  
Happy心里对他Boss的敬佩之情油然而生，鼓掌鼓得越加用力，甚至忘记了向这个平时吊儿郎当爱捉弄人还擅长给他惹麻烦的Boss要求加薪的计划。  
Tony是望着少年说出这番话的。这孩子应该是他的超级粉丝，看到他获奖，或许会比自己获奖都还要开心。这个人看起来干净至极，不像是圈内的人，他是以什么身份进到这个颁奖礼现场来的？是新晋演员？Tony不觉得自己有看过这个少年主演的电影。是记者？可是他并没有做任何拍摄的动作——不过，Tony觉得，凭这孩子的外形与气质，如果他有兴趣，一定也可以尝试成为一名优秀的演员。  
他的诚挚甚至感染他。  
这个孩子，具备能够使人共情的能力，但想想也可笑，他来到这里，不就是为了获得这个奖项吗？居然要通过另一个人，才能感到真实的喜悦？  
他对于职业生涯与艺术追求的思考并不阻碍他稳重大方地与嘉宾握手然后下台，Tony回到座位上，开始试着感受身后那道温柔亦不灼人的热烈目光。  
Tony并没有坐太久，因为获得最佳影片奖的，是他主演的《Iron Man》，获得最佳女主角的，是与他共演《Iron Man》的Pepper Potts……

“恭喜你们！”  
“实至名归！”  
“很棒的作品！”  
“Tony我们来合影一张吧！”  
……  
酒店门口挤满了人，快门声、道贺声、闲聊声不绝于耳，Tony有些焦躁地应酬完毕，他心里挂念的，可不是这些社交辞令，是那双小鹿般真诚的眼睛。  
送走所有人之后，Happy习惯性地走在Tony前面，推开酒店大堂华丽的玻璃门，却发现Tony没跟上来。  
“……Tony? ”  
“你先走。”  
贴身保镖：？  
“我还有一个必须要见的人。”  
那我呢？Pepper特意叮嘱我让我一定要带你去剧组庆功派对的啊！  
Tony不再多说，他往适才的会场里走去，向后摆摆手，Happy则认命地翻了个白眼。

Peter站在洗手台前，镜子里的少年一脸绝望。  
完蛋了……完蛋了！  
他的相机里根本没有什么有价值的照片！  
这下事情大条了。主编为这次颁奖典礼预留了一整个版面，要求Ned必须以最快速度出图，还扬言无论Ned的动作有多快，整个报社都会为他Standby！  
其实Peter平时确实是一个理智的粉丝，他从来没有因为追星或者别的什么原因而耽误工作，今天他也已经作好准备，要用相机为Tony记录下最闪耀的一刻，但是——  
但是他的理性在面对距离得太近的Tony Stark时竟被击得粉碎。  
当他的神明站在荣耀的颁奖台上时，他只由衷地为他感到喜悦。谁能够用镜头破坏这一切？  
是的，也许你们会说，除了最佳男主角，还有其他奖项，同样值得记录下来。  
但拿到最佳女主角的是与Tony Stark共演的Pepper Potts，拿到最佳影片奖、最佳视觉奖、最佳……的电影，都是Tony Stark主演的《Iron Man》！  
于是Peter望着Tony不断地被推到全部视线的最前端，也许他快乐，也许他不快乐。这样说很奇怪，没错，可是在Tony的获奖词说完之后，Peter敏锐地感觉到，他“完成了什么”，这座奖像对他而言，是一个“结果”。Tony的真实心情，并不如他表露出来的那样简单。  
主编安排自己去德国，应该是有原因的。Peter失落地想。  
等Peter清醒过来的时候，这场绚丽繁华的梦已经做完了。所有的来客都簇拥着Tony，簇拥着《Iron Man》的剧组成员，准备着今夜之后的狂欢与角逐。弯下腰来打扫的清洁工友好地问：“Kid, Can I take it away? ”指着一个矿泉水瓶。  
“Of course. ”会场早就变得空荡荡的，工作人员一排排地将灯光关掉了，留下蚕食光明的黑暗与寂静。Peter不知所措地站起身来。  
“你应该回家了。”清洁工人说。

Peter又洗了洗脸，冰凉的自来水使他更清醒了一些。要如何向主编坦白这件事？噢上帝，主编甚至花了不少力气为这次采访搞到前排的位置，这可是第一次！  
但是，他又不是真正的超级英雄，做不到让时光倒流。如果能再给他一次机会，就一次，他一定会拍摄出完美的照片出来。  
他又叹了一口气。  
从洗手间里走出来的时候，Peter还是没忍住回到刚才的会场，虽然他深知那里已经没有人了，但那是他与Tony第一次真正相遇的地方，既然现在已经不能挽回，倒不如全身心地再去感受一次，以后也许都不会再有这样的机会了。  
Peter深呼吸一口气，推开会场的门。  
第一盏灯光亮起的时候，男人看了看表，说：“你果然还在这里。”  
Tony Stark！  
Tony居然回来了！  
现在这里只有他跟Tony两个人！  
Peter觉得自己马上就要窒息昏迷了。  
在黑暗中等待了许久的Tony站起身来：“Tony Stark, nice to meet you. ”  
我偶像跟我握手了，我不需要见到明天的太阳了。  
Peter颤抖着伸出右手，跟Tony友好地握了一下，又马上缩了回来，好像被电打了一样。他结结巴巴地说：“Hello, Tony, I am, I am Peter Parker……”  
“Peter Parker. ”Tony重复了一遍，“我没有看过你的电影，你并不是演员，对不对？”  
我偶像在问我的职业，我们的婚房买在纽约的哪个区比较合适？  
……  
Peter乖巧地回答：“No, I am not. ”他想了想，“我是一个记者。”  
Tony笑了，Peter晕了。  
“那你拍摄到什么好的照片了吗？”  
“……”  
看到少年明显得过分的失落，Tony猜都不需要猜就能够知道发生了什么事。  
“你第一次来？”Tony却不在意少年是否回答，熟练地走到后台控制室去将所有灯光都打开。  
“是，是的。”Peter隐约猜到了什么，但他不敢相信，甚至不敢想象。  
“我给你一个机会，重复这个现实，如何？”  
他看着Tony整理了一下西服跟领结，一步步地走上领奖台，所有的一切都跟刚才拿奖的样子一模一样！  
Tony的目光专注而热烈，这一刻他只属于Peter Parker，“我很荣幸能够得到这个奖项。我将「Iron Man」这个角色看得非常重，在我心里，他甚至比我本人重要……”  
这是Tony Stark又一次的精彩绝伦的表演，明明台下只有一个观众，他却演得比任何时候都要更加真诚。  
这是Tony Stark为Peter Parker而作的专门的表演，不能用于计算商业价值的表演对于其他人而言几乎没有用处，但他愿意提供无法复制的万丈光芒——  
给Peter Parker。  
大抵时光倒流也不过如此。Peter用尽他所有的摄影方法与技巧，将舞台上闪耀至极的Tony Stark永恒地记录下来。  
您果然是我的神明。  
Tony从台上走下来：“怎么样，都拍好了么？”  
Peter实际上是一个理性的粉丝，当他沉浸在工作里的时候，连偶像都不能立刻打动他了。Peter点点头，边按着相机，边想着到底用哪一张最合适。  
当Peter决定好要用Tony微微抬起手正视镜头微笑的照片作头版的时候，耳边传来一阵微热的气息，Tony将脑袋压在他肩膀上，低声说：“这张不错，是不是？”  
修长漂亮的指尖所及的，就是Peter心仪的那一张。  
“……”  
察觉到少年的僵硬，Tony突然觉得是不是有些过火了，他若无其事地站得远了一些，说：“我要走了，或许你会希望来参加《Iron Man》的派对？如果你不拍照的话。”  
“不，Tony，谢……”Peter伸手捂住嘴巴，又放开，“Mr.Stark，非常感谢您的帮助，我得到了世界上最棒的照片，您就是最棒的演员，是我最喜欢的演员，噢老天，我都不知道怎么办了……”  
“Take it easy, okay? ”Tony走到会场的门口，“记得关灯。”  
Peter想要追上去，“等等，先生，我能够如何感谢您？”  
“Well, ”Tony顿了顿，“You owe me once, Peter. ”

望着独自走进派对的Happy，金发女郎抱着手臂：“Where is he? ”  
“Tony说要去见一个人。”  
Pepper皱眉，“是谁？”  
“不知道，他说是必须要见的人。”  
“拜托，他应该又是去什么奇怪的酒吧结识漂亮女孩了吧？”  
Happy耸耸肩，对于他的Boss，他可掌控不了。  
“他的奖像呢？记得帮他保管好。你不能指望Tony学会收拾房间。”  
Happy拍拍手上的皮包，然后脸色一变：  
“他的奖像呢？！”

*“增强马力的机器人里跳动着极富人性的心脏”，摘自钢1的某句影评。

TBC.

“小场面，也就2k”  
“你妈的，破万字了，怎么还没写完”  
……  
梗源微博  
是贺文，祝大家万圣节快乐！

【铁虫】零点22分的情书（中）  
一见钟情Super Star铁x记者迷弟虫  
娱乐圈AU｜私设注意  
沙雕小甜饼，ooc预警。

“Bro，你太强了，你是怎么做到的？”Ned目瞪口呆。  
报道当晚的颁奖礼的报刊比华尔街行色匆匆的白领还要多，但号角日报凭借绝无仅有的独家的高清照片，在销售榜单上获得的成绩竟然打破了创刊以来的最高记录！  
“Peter是我们的功臣！”  
Ned看着疯狂敲键盘算本月收益的主编，悄悄地拉着Peter退出主编的办公室。  
“你……”  
“我我我我先请你喝杯咖啡！”  
Peter的眼睛里有令人无法拒绝的渴求，且他与Ned已经是多年的好友。Ned眯了眯眼，跟着Peter到楼下去了。

盖子被揭开，热美式的香气四溢，席卷整个早晨。将双份淡奶倒进纸杯，轻轻搅拌，淡奶稀释咖啡，温柔地融合。顺滑的口感掩去一些苦涩。  
Ned饮着咖啡，什么都没问。  
他跟Peter认识了那么久，第一次看到Peter这样满腹心事的样子。  
“I met someone. ”  
噢，他知道了。  
“Tony Stark怎么了？”  
Peter：……  
“这是唯一的可能，Bro，你是一个名不见经传的普通记者，你进去了那个所有媒体趋之若鹜的颁奖礼，你得到了Tony Stark最棒的获奖照片。”  
Peter心想如果你知道这照片是怎么拍的你是不是会让我们立刻去结婚。  
“他想让你进娱乐圈？”Ned想了想，“他想转行开报社？Aunt May是他的某个亲人？噢，如果是真的，那你们也有亲属关系？”  
“……都不是啦。”Peter低头又搅了搅咖啡，正想谨慎地删减掉所有的暧昧将真相告诉Ned，Ned却突然惊呼：“你的Tony发了一条新的动态！”  
Peter极速掏出手机刷社交应用首页。  
「TONYSTARK：  
Did you met someone ever? 」  
配图是一片小雏菊花海，湛蓝的天空告诉所有人那是一个好天气，Tony站在花田里对着镜头张开双臂，笑容比太阳耀眼。  
“看起来他是在度假。”Ned说，但他的好兄弟并没有办法立刻回应他，Ned努努嘴，又将页面刷新了一次。果然，Peter的评论已经出现了。  
「IMPETER：  
No, Until I met you. You are my sunshine, Tony. 」*  
评论点赞转发三连一气呵成。  
Ned扶了扶额：“Peter，你不觉得你……”  
太迷恋他了吗？  
“什么？”Peter从手机前抬起头来，脸上洋溢着的满足甚至让Ned感到连咖啡厅里都明亮起来，仿佛从未存在过郁结。  
“……没什么。”  
算了，那可是Tony Stark。

当天晚上，Peter躺在床上，习惯性地刷刷社交应用，准备入睡，却发现有一条新的私人消息。  
「IRONMAN：  
O Hey? 」  
这是谁？Peter可以确信，他并不认识这个人。  
消息发送的时间是「7 hours ago」，大概是下午四点钟左右。那时候他还在赶稿，根本没有浏览社交应用的空暇。他只对Tony常用的社交账号都设置了优先关注与消息提示，但是他从来不敢幻想自己的偶像会给自己发送任何消息，Tony不更新状态的时间里，他都在为获取更多的机会、变成更好的自己而努力。  
出于礼貌，以及对方的ID很讨喜的缘故，Peter友好地回复：  
「IMPETER：  
Hello!! 」  
不能确定对方跟自己打招呼的目的，Peter想了想，又敲下：  
「IMPETER:  
很抱歉，在工作时间里我没有看应用消息，才发现你跟我打招呼了。很高兴认识你！晚安！」  
他等了好一会儿，生物钟提醒他该休息了，对方并没有再发任何消息过来。  
也许「IRONMAN」已经睡了？Peter打了个哈欠，将手机放到床头柜上，关掉壁灯。  
Goodnight，Peter想，Goodnight Tony, Goodnight Stranger.

「TONYSTARK：  
Thanks, love you too. 」  
Peter打着哈欠，咬了一口亲手做的芝士火腿鸡蛋三明治，一打开社交应用就看到自己的信息栏几乎爆炸，Tony居然回复了他昨天的评论！  
时间是昨晚零点22分！  
粉丝量暴涨，回复数不清，Peter还收到了不少某些过激的粉丝给他发送的私人消息，宣称已经知道了他是谁，要求他交出INS账号。  
Peter一条条地查看着消息，虽然他并不在乎这些言论攻击，但他至少希望知道，哪些人对他甚至对Tony抱有恶意。  
「IRONMAN：  
你想聊一聊Tony吗？」  
那个陌生的账号又给他发送消息了，时间居然也是昨晚零点22分。  
「IMPETER：  
当然，他是我的全部。」  
巧合的是，对方在线，并且立即回复了他：  
「IRONMAN：  
今晚能够谈一谈他吗？我也很喜欢Tony。」  
这是什么，这是同担啊！  
「IMPETER：  
现在就可以！噢我的天，他回复了我的评论！这可是我第一次看到Tony在社交网络上回复粉丝！我太荣幸了！」  
「IRONMAN：  
今天不是工作日吗？」  
Peter走出电梯，边敲打着：  
「IMPETER：  
Tony为我提供了非常棒的帮助，我的工作很顺利，这几天可以享受假期！我都不知道该怎么感谢他！」  
「IRONMAN：  
如果你有机会感谢他，你会怎么做？」  
「IMPETER：  
事实上，我正要尝试再次见到他！」Peter觉得有些奇怪，但是又说不上来，他兴奋地与陌生人交流着有关Tony的一切。  
「IMPETER：  
我要出差——去Tony正在度假的地方。」  
去采访Tony对Peter而言跟休假有什么区别？  
「IRONMAN：  
……Woo. 」  
「IRONMAN：  
我要工作了，以后还能继续聊Tony吗？ 」  
「IMPETER：  
Of cooooooourse!! 」

“Peter，我看到社交应用了，恭喜你！”Ned坐在座位上嚼着汉堡，将办公椅转了一圈，含糊地说，“你们之间果然有什么亲属关系吗？”  
“没有，”Peter笑了，“我的机票呢？”  
Ned一拍大腿：“说到这个，主编刚才取消了你的采访！”  
Peter：？  
“Tony不是在社交应用上公布了行程吗？”Ned在电脑中调取了新的采访安排，“主编说没必要去参与这种明显不会有什么独家采访可能的事情了，还提出今晚请大家去喝酒。”  
“……”  
“放松一点，”Ned说，“你曾见过主编请客吗？”

Peter回到家里的时候已经是凌晨两点了。  
虽然他并没有喝多少，但是酒精的力量始终让他感到兴奋，他坐在沙发上呆呆地望着灯，脑袋里面什么都没有想，但他不自觉地打开了社交应用。  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony是一个怎样的人？ 」  
Peter看了看时间，又是零点22分。  
「IMPETER：  
一个非常优秀的人。」  
是一个也许我永远都追不上的人。  
对方竟然还在线，下一秒就回复了信息：  
「IRONMAN：  
你在哪里？」  
Peter楞了一下。  
「IMPETER：  
我们——好像还没有这么熟。」  
「IRONMAN：  
你在纽约？不是在倒时差？」  
「IMPETER：  
噢是的，因为我的出差取消了。抱歉，我……」  
「IRONMAN：  
第一次在凌晨两点遇到你。」  
对方似乎并不想看到Peter打出“Sorry”，迅速地切换了话题。  
「IMPETER：  
你呢，你在哪里？」  
「IRONMAN：  
我在纽约。」  
「IMPETER：  
你是不是很喜欢晚睡？」  
Peter等了几分钟，对方并没有再回复任何消息。Peter将手机放进防水袋。  
他总喜欢在晚上出现，他是什么人？Peter简单地洗了个澡，Peter用白色毛巾擦着头发，盘腿坐在床上。  
「IRONMAN：  
我不喜欢，但是——」  
「IMPETER：  
但是什么？」  
Peter想了想，又补充了一句：  
「IMPETER：  
如果你愿意说，这就会成为我们之间的秘密。」  
Tony是一个温暖的人，他也是。  
与陌生人共享一个秘密是一件很棒的事，Peter通常会将选择的权利交给对方，若对方希望倾诉，他会认真地听；如果对方不想提及，他就会默契地换一个话题。  
「IRONMAN：  
我很难睡得着。」  
「IRONMAN：  
我有非常严重的睡眠障碍。我很忙，说真的，比你能想象到的任何程度都要强。我半夜会在线，清晨会在线，不是因为我起得早，而是因为我根本没有入睡。」  
「IRONMAN：  
所以我想跟你聊聊Tony。」  
今晚的主编喝了相当多，Peter严肃地怀疑主编杯子里的是水而不是酒。但主编醉倒之前，宣布明日不用上班，所有人带薪休假一天！  
于是大家喝得更猛了。  
追根溯源，这一切都是因为Tony帮助了他，对不对？Peter愿意将这份善意分享给别人，帮助别人。  
「IMPETER：  
也许你需要我的电话号码？我可以跟你聊一聊。」  
对方却拒绝得干脆：  
「IRONMAN：  
不——我，我没有办法说话，我太累了。」  
Peter将毛巾放在一旁，只留一盏散发温暖橘光的壁灯，躺了下来。  
「IMPETER：  
Tony是光。」  
指尖飞快地在屏幕上敲打着，  
「IMPETER：  
他非常地有魅力。我并不是指外表，噢上帝，若要尝试去装载星辰，那只能是他的眼睛；若要尝试——不，我不再说了，你知道他的外表有多迷人！  
他饰演的每一个角色，看看你的ID，Iron Man真是太酷了，不是吗？他是真正的超级英雄，他使他的角色鲜活起来，他不仅演出了超级英雄，他还令观众感受到超级英雄，至少在表演这一方面，他就是真正的超级英雄！」  
Peter又为自己的偶像感动了一次，Tony Stark，他真是太棒了！  
「IRONMAN：  
如果他不再表演，你会怎么办？」  
「IMPETER：  
我认为那是世界末日。」  
Tony忠诚的粉丝Peter Parker毫不犹豫地打出。  
「IMPETER：  
你怎么能作出这么可怕的假设？」  
「IRONMAN：  
Well——没有什么东西是永恒的。」  
这个人太悲观了，Peter想。  
「IMPETER：  
我会尊重他的选择。我喜欢他，因为他是Tony Stark。他擅长表演，那是他的优点；他并不仅仅只有“擅长表演”这个优点；即使他不再表演，他还是Tony Stark。所以，如果真的有那么一天——」  
Peter深呼了一口气，  
「IMPETER：  
我仍会支持他。」  
「IRONMAN：  
你为什么那么喜欢他？」  
「IMPETER：  
有原因的喜欢，就证明不够喜欢，不是吗？」  
Peter打了个哈欠：  
「IMPETER：  
晚睡对身体不好。你也需要早点休息，试着放松下来，什么都不要想，或许可以改善你的睡眠质量。晚安！」  
他干净利落地按了锁屏与静音，再也支撑不住，侧过脑袋睡着了。  
于是他没有看到，手机屏幕短暂地亮起两下，又熄灭了。  
「IRONMAN：  
好。」  
「IRONMAN：  
晚安。」

“什么什么？Tony拍摄时受伤，昨天已经回纽约了？”  
Peter醒来的时候已经将近中午，他迷迷糊糊地给自己做了点吃的，才打开手机——没办法，May不允许他将「查看手机」放在应做的其他事情前面，即使现在他已经是一个人住了，这个好习惯还是保留了下来。  
「Tony Stark受伤了！」  
「Tony Stark的新CM拍摄发生意外！」  
「我们的Iron Man受伤了！《Iron Man》之后的电影计划会否因此受阻？」  
真正的开幕雷击。  
Peter慌慌张张地点开Tony的账号，最新的一条依然是那天的小雏菊花海，Peter原以为他是去享受假期的，难道他仍然在工作？  
「TONYSTARKSTUDIO：  
感谢大家对Tony的关心。新CM的拍摄确实不如想象中顺利，出现了其他情况，但Tony本人并无大碍，休息过后，Tony将会再次与大家见面。」  
这条公告的评论区，毫无悬念地被愤怒、关心与辱骂占领了。  
「Tony刚刚拿到影帝，没有任何假期，就要拍摄新广告？你们的工作安排还能够更不合理吗？」  
「Tony现在怎么样？可以公布伤情吗？」  
「到底发生了什么事？拍摄方是否要承担责任？」  
……  
Peter的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，只有一个认知：  
我的偶像受伤了！！！  
今天有一整天的时间是属于他自己的，但他不知道该怎么办。他身边最清楚他对Tony的感情的人是Ned，但今天他见不到Ned。巨大的震惊与痛苦使他窒息，官方模棱两可的态度让他感到恐惧。  
「IMPETER：  
怎么办？Tony怎么了？拜托了，请他保重自己！！」  
「IMPETER：  
怎么办怎么办怎么办？」  
「IMPETER：  
我应该去跟踪采访的，也许我就能知道发生什么事了！！」  
「IMPETER：  
我感觉天空塌下来了。你还好吗？」  
Peter机械地嚼着面包。  
「IRONMAN：  
我来了。」  
「IRONMAN：  
Well——事实上，也没有你想象得严重，官方的发言没有不妥。」  
「IMPETER：  
怎么可能？——你说的是真的吗？真的出了意外？」  
对方的聊天框上不断地出现「输入中……」的字样，却过了好几十秒才发送出消息来。  
「IRONMAN：  
具体的情况没有办法告诉你，但是Tony确实很好。」  
「IRONMAN：  
不要太担心。」  
「IMPETER：  
不担心是不可能的，我再也睡不着了！！」  
「IRONMAN：  
我也睡不着，今天晚上，我们可以再聊聊。」  
作为粉丝怎么可能睡得着？？对方真的是Tony的粉丝吗？？  
「IMPETER：  
你很奇怪——你真的喜欢Tony吗？你完全不关心他？一点也不难过？」  
「IRONMAN：  
我关心他。我在他身边，所以很清楚。」  
Peter精神一振。  
「IMPETER：  
什么，你居然是Stuff！」  
然后他又理智起来，并且发挥出理智粉应有的素质：  
「IMPETER：  
确实，正因为你是Stuff，所以不能透露！  
你发言要注意一些喔！万一被盗取了账号，就很难控制得住了！」  
「IRONMAN：  
是的，我跟你之间的对话不能够泄露。」  
管你是谁，只要你喜爱并关心Tony Stark，我们就是朋友。  
「IMPETER：  
天，Tony的工作安排太可怕了！为什么不给他一个假期呢？」  
「IRONMAN：  
是他自己要求的。我相信没有人希望他这样做。」  
「IRONMAN：  
他的睡眠障碍非常严重。」  
「IMPETER：  
等等，所以你们整个工作室的人都有睡眠障碍？」  
「IRONMAN：  
……不，至少Happy没有。」  
Peter喝了一口牛奶，敲道：  
「IMPETER：  
你不是说你在纽约吗？难道Tony他也——」  
「IRONMAN：  
没错。」  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony Stark在纽约，在有你的纽约。」  
会说话就多说点！  
「IRONMAN：  
我要去工作了。今晚聊。」  
「IMPETER：  
Okaaaay!!!!  
照顾好Tony！！！」

这位陌生人非常准时，晚上零点22分的时候，他又向Peter发来了消息。  
「IRONMAN：  
Hey. 」  
「IMPETER：  
Hello!!! 」  
「IRONMAN：  
我发现跟你聊天是一件对于减压非常有利的事情。」  
「IMPETER：  
我太荣幸了！」  
「IRONMAN：  
你睡不着的时候，都做什么？」  
男人靠在宽大的椅背上，望着化妆镜里用昂贵妆品掩饰疲态的自己。  
「IRONMAN：  
我睡不着，但我累了。」  
Peter侧转身体，将左脸压在干净柔软的枕头上，手机屏幕的光在他眼睛中闪亮。  
「IMPETER：  
我不知道。」  
「IMPETER：  
我没有试过睡不着。但是，避免睡不着的方法也许只有早睡吧。」  
Peter打了个哈欠：  
「IMPETER：  
你想想，Tony现在也许已经睡了？你不想跟他同时睡着吗？」  
男人无奈地笑笑，仰起脑袋，望着顶上的白灯。  
「IMPETER：  
我必须睡了，你将手机关掉，安静地躺着，想一些轻松的东西，阳光，青草，微风与小雏菊。  
晚安！」  
Happy推开化妆间的门，有些不确定地问：“Tony？摄影棚修好了，他们承诺三年内不会发生铁架坠落的事故——除了稍微擦伤以外，你还有没有其他……”  
“没有，不拍了。”  
贴身保镖兼助理：？  
“我困了，”Tony站起身来，“让所有人都去休息，拍摄可以按原定计划，在下周开始。”  
Peter睡着之后，手机屏幕再次短暂地亮起两下，又熄灭了。  
「IRONMAN：  
你想要知道一件会让你高兴的事吗？」  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony真的没事。  
你是一个很棒的人，谢谢你。」

* Peter的ID是双关，I AM PETER，与IRON MAN PETER。因为他太爱Iron Man了。

TBC.

【铁虫】零点22分的情书（下）  
一见钟情Super Star铁x记者迷弟虫  
娱乐圈AU｜私设注意  
沙雕大甜饼本章就完，ooc预警。

上文点我

沉寂了好几天，被粉丝辱骂了好几天的官方终于愿意出现了。  
「TONYSTARKSTUDIO：  
感谢大家对Tony的关心。Tony已经休息了一周，并会于本周开始继续工作。上次拍摄的意外将不会再次出现，他本人与我们都会保护好Tony Stark，期待与你们再次相见。」  
配图是Tony的一张可爱至极的自拍。  
「Tony好会啊！Awsl！」  
「我偶像又发直男大脸照了！我要P成猫猫头！」  
「没事就好没事就好！不骂你们你们就不让他休息是吗！」  
「期待新CM跟新电影！我永远喜欢Tony！」  
……  
强迫加班的不是我，挣到厌烦的不是我，挨骂的为什么是我？  
Happy Hogan今天也是要求加薪的一天呢。

「IRONMAN：  
我在考虑一件事，也许后天我们可以喝一杯？」  
「IMPETER：  
全世界都知道Tony后天要出发去拍摄，我要去送机，哪有时间喝酒？」  
这些天Peter都跟对方保持联系，了解到Tony许多不为人知的小爱好。  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony喜欢吃甜甜圈，但他永远不会去学做甜甜圈。」  
Peter对自己的厨艺还是很有信心的，他为Tony研究了很多方法，尝试将甜甜圈做得低糖低脂。  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony喜欢做些小玩意，但他永远不会去接陌生人给的东西。」  
「IMPETER：  
我也喜欢手工制作！  
如果有机会，我愿意永远都为他接住任何人给的东西。」  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony最近好像有个喜欢的人。」  
……  
「IRONMAN：  
见一面，也许我可以提供小道消息。」  
……  
一来一往的对话仿佛被截屏保存住一般，好一会儿都没有新的消息。  
「IRONMAN：  
你不关心吗？」  
Peter的眼睛停留在那个「Like」上，心脏猛地紧缩起来，连空气都被抽掉了。  
无法呼吸。  
「IRONMAN：  
你掉线了？」  
「IMPETER：  
没有。」  
「IRONMAN：  
你不高兴了？」  
Peter的指尖微微颤抖，许久都敲不下一个字母。  
「IMPETER：  
没有。」  
「IMPETER：  
我知道……会有这么一天的。」  
「IRONMAN：  
那个人与你一样温暖。  
而且，我很喜欢你。」  
不，你不要再说了。  
「IMPETER：  
算了吧。」  
「IMPETER：  
我不想知道。」  
「IRONMAN：  
你还不知道是谁，证明你不是没有机会。」  
我能有什么机会？我连去接机送机都只能远远地望着他。  
那个颁奖礼只是意外。如果不是上帝睡着了，给了我这样的幸运，那也许就是他希望让我狠狠地在这一刻摔下。  
「IMPETER：  
你是Stuff，不是纯粹的粉丝，有些话不能乱说……」  
「IMPETER：  
希望他遇到对的人，能够温暖他，能够守护他。  
作为粉丝，我早就明白这个道理的。」  
Peter觉得眼睛又酸又涩，他很难过，没有办法再发出任何消息。  
「IMPETER：  
你销号吧，要是被盗了，这些内容就会被泄露出去了。」  
「IMPETER：  
晚安。」  
他看了看钟，刚过零点，最近与这个陌生人聊天的时间越来越早，基本上可以保证在零点左右就要求对方下线休息了。  
对方也沉默了一阵。  
Peter将手机放在床头柜上，双手环抱着后脑勺，望着窗外的零散的星星发呆。  
零点过后，他睡不着。

时间在指缝、在呼吸、在每一次眨眼中流走，也许人只会在静下心来什么都不干却仍无法入睡的时候，才能体会到时光吧。  
不知道过了多久，手机屏幕又短暂地亮了两下。又是那个人。Peter心里很清楚。  
但他不想看私讯消息。

Peter在床上左右侧转了好几次，终于还是忍不住，将手机抓起来，摁亮屏幕。  
零点22分。两条未读信息。  
他把手机藏在了左侧的枕头下方，紧紧地压住，仿佛这样就可以一无所知。  
然后他向右侧转身体，双手合十垫在脑袋下面，又一次望向窗外。  
于是他意识到，今晚是没有月亮的。

“Tony! ”  
“Tony!!! ”  
“Tony!!!!!! ”

机场人山人海，Happy熟练地挡在Tony身前，避免过激的粉丝冲上来伤到Tony，也提防Tony作出什么他没办法解决的事情，一边摸着耳麦小声地说着什么，Tony推了推墨镜，左右张望。  
你会来吗？  
你会来的。  
Tony知道Peter一定会来的，但不能不说这算是破釜沉舟的一招，如果他不主动一点，Peter恐怕直至爬墙都想不到每天晚上缠着他聊天的陌生人，就是自己。Peter会不会难过得几天都吃不下饭？  
我有点想你，我的男孩。  
你会是我的。  
Tony又推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，目光在人群中逡巡一圈，不经意地一瞥，看到那个平日里总喜欢挤到最前面的漂亮单纯的少年躲在一大堆粉丝身后，没有要上前凑近他的意思，更没有呼喊尖叫，却又舍不得后退半步，藏在灰色鸭舌帽下的明亮双眼正远远地望着他。  
他笑了，摘下墨镜，眼尾处的纹路变得深刻起来，优雅成熟的魅力发挥到极致，这一刻他微闭上眼，谁都看不见，但是谁都看见了。  
他突然改变方向，直直地往Peter所在的地方走过来。人潮像是受到指引的红海之水，为摩西分辟出应当前进的道路，伴随着震耳欲聋几乎要将机场的穹顶也掀开的尖叫声，Tony Stark笔直地走向那个少年。  
Tony Stark行动向来随心所欲，但他永远能够将事态发展控制在可以把握的程度之中。  
“Hold on, take this. This is for you. ”Tony双手环到颈后，把自己随身佩戴了很久的Iron Man纪念项链摘下来，修长指尖不着痕迹地挑开少年的衣领，轻轻地将尚存一点温热的项链戴在Peter光洁的脖颈上。  
所有人都被震住了。  
包括Peter Parker。  
Peter身边的刚才还在大声地喊“Tony”的年轻女孩无声无息地流着泪，也许连她自己都未能察觉。  
在你短暂又漫长的生命里，你可曾遇到过，你的神明带着万丈光芒走向你？  
只走向你。  
Peter作不出任何反应，精致银链与Iron Man头像的吊坠仍留有他最心爱的人的体温，像繁星点点撒在夜幕之上，便能点亮这世界，诗与远方。他还没来得及说什么，Tony竟然牵住他的手，嘴角挂着温柔又狡黠的笑，  
“跑起来。”

在后知后觉的尖叫与推嚷中，人潮涌动，Happy心里咯噔一下，对着耳麦重复：“戒备升至A级！”  
他已经不再需要低声说话了，因为即使是正常音量，麦克风的另一边也可能听不清楚了。  
“Mr.Hogan，那个人是谁？”  
“Mr.Hogan，Tony有新恋情了吗？”  
“他的身份到底是记者还是地下恋人？”  
“他不是也在我们之中吗？他能够得到Tony青睐的原因是？”  
“噢老天千万不要！”  
“我疯了吗？刚才为什么没有当面表白Tony？”  
“Tony!!!! ”

“这……这是今天约了Tony做专访的记者。”面对长短镜头、大小麦克风、仿佛永远不会停止的交错的闪光灯的Happy冷汗直流，边维护秩序边回头望了一眼，看到仍在震惊之中的Peter迷迷糊糊地被Tony拉着离开机场大厅，坐进车里，他才放下心来慢慢后退，心里在计算着要找什么机会跟Tony提一提加薪的事情。

“……”  
离机场门口已经有近百米的路程了。夜幕之间，繁星闪烁，Tony随手摘下了Peter的鸭舌帽从车窗里丢了进去，  
“你今天居然戴了帽子，连上天都在制造机会，为让我将你带走。”  
众目睽睽之下。  
“……”  
Tony将少年塞进他标志性的红色玛莎拉蒂里，自己也挤身进入昏暗后座，少年顺从且毫无思考地让到左侧，直到两人呼吸声微微交错，淡淡的男士香水味道充盈整个车厢，发现己侧的车门根本打不开之后，Peter才察觉他已经没有退路。  
“……”他努力地张了张嘴，但还是不知道应该说点什么，脑海里有一些片段在纠缠交织，编就了他混乱的思绪与记忆：Tony牵着自己的手奔跑、手心里传来的温度与脖颈上银链凉凉的触感、Tony背后有光与影，仿佛一往无前毫不畏惧。  
“我觉得我们需要在现实中彼此了解，”Tony望着少年的双眸，眼中带笑，“Mr.Parker? ”  
Peter艰难地咽了一下，“Ton——Mr.Stark，我……”  
他想说，我们还没有那么熟。  
“叫Tony。”Tony伸出手揉乱少年的头发，手感果然妙极，栗色卷发逐渐重新蓬松起来，“你喜欢叫Tony，不是吗？”  
“……您要去哪里？”  
带我去哪里？——带上我？去哪里？  
“去喝一杯吧，怎么样？”  
“……”  
Peter认为这是他这辈子可以知道的最奇怪的邀请，从方式到内容。  
“我约了人。”  
不是的，我怎么会讲出这种话？  
「Tony最近好像有个喜欢的人。」  
Tony似乎很不将少年的拒绝放在心上似的，“可是现在在你身边的人是Tony Stark。”  
你爱着我。  
“……我知道，我非常爱您，但是我不能食言。”  
“你没有约任何人。”Tony斩钉截铁地说。  
这样的笃定使Peter清醒过来，他意识到自己正跟最心爱的偶像待在一起，而对方已经有喜欢的人了。  
他深知「Iron Man」的话不能尽信——相信一个陌生网友对自己偶像的讨论与评价，是很愚蠢的行为，但「Iron Man」的可信度太高了，高得令人害怕。  
“「I am Peter」, huh? ”Tony突然念了一句，“还是「Iron Man Peter」？”  
“……”  
Peter心里一跳，他强烈地感觉到有什么事情将要发生了，亦隐隐地知道会是什么，但他不敢猜测。  
Tony从条纹西装外套的左侧口袋里掏出手机，指尖无意地擦过少年的大腿，Peter小心地瑟缩了一下。  
“……抱歉，我不是故意的。”Tony真诚地笑笑，Peter快要晕过去了。  
“你说你约了人，对吗？”  
他望着Tony的侧脸，直到对方举起屏幕递到他面前，Tony左手托着下巴，手肘撑在前座头枕缝隙之间，星辰在他眼中闪耀无限：“可是你明明拒绝了他。”  
「IRONMAN：  
Tony最近好像有个喜欢的人。」  
「IRONMAN：  
见一面，也许我可以提供小道消息。」  
「IRONMAN：  
你还不知道是谁，证明你不是没有机会。」  
Peter突然想起第一次在社交网络上聊天的时候，那种微妙的感觉。  
他终于知道了，是语气，「IRONMAN」的语气不应该如此自然！  
他仿佛早就知道Tony帮助过Peter一样，甚至没有追问Tony什么时候在哪里怎样地帮助过Peter！  
正常的粉丝怎么可能会是这种反应？！  
「IRONMAN：  
那个人与你一样温暖。  
而且，我很喜欢你。」  
少年连呼吸都放慢，像岸上一尾即将窒息的鱼，“Tony……我……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我认为不必再刻意地邀请你去喝一杯了，Peter，”  
淡淡的男士香水味道与青草、阳光、小雏菊的清甜味道融合在一起，令人安心又倍感温暖，舌尖描绘出少年嘴唇的美好形状，却不急于所求更多。于年长者而言点到即止的轻浅一吻已经指引出少年青涩却最动人的一面，Tony将脑袋靠在Peter的肩膀上，极认真地把他拥在怀里，车厢内只余温柔的静寂，这一刻他们属于彼此。  
仅属于彼此。  
“我喜欢你。”  
Actually……you own me at a hello.

“Peter，能让号角日报成为报道你跟Tony Stark婚礼的独家报社吗？”  
Peter：……  
Tony：滚。

END.


End file.
